


Fabulous

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [5]
Category: Inspector Morse (TV), Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Pre-canon (Lewis), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a case, Lewis discusses Morse with his wife. Set during Dead on Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabulous

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Изумительный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633096) by [Seleniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana)



“So, it was the inquest today?” Val asked as she put her husband’s tea in the microwave.

“Yeah, yeah it was. Suicide. Apparently.” Robbie Lewis said as he poured himself and his wife some tea. He sat down and Val put a plate of chops, mash and cabbage in front of him.

“You have doubts? Or his lordship?”

“Dunno,” said Robbie, mouthful of mash, shrugging his shoulders.

Val sat down opposite at the kitchen table. The kids were in bed. She’d been in bed but she was happy to get up for a bit of quality time with her husband.

“He knows the widow.”

“On one of his Things is he?”

“Oh yeah. Oh god. This is the bloody Thing of Things.” Robbie explained all about Susan Fallon and Morse’s history with her. He concluded, “So I couldn’t help saying to him, ‘You know, it kind of explains things, sir. Losing a woman like that, I think I might have turned a bit sour myself’.” He grinned. Val laughed and then replied,

“I do love you Robbie, coz you can be so bitchy at times!”

Robbie smiled widely, “I know and isn’t it fabulous dahling!”


End file.
